


Interlude for Kurt

by orphan_account



Series: If You Tame Me [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Interlude, takes place between 1 and into 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude for Kurt

The dog is on his bed when Kurt gets home. He's pretty sure that McQueen's old room was where the dog was supposed to go but instead he's here, face breathing into one of Kurt's pillows and it's the most relaxed that Kurt's seen him. Not that the dog has been here long, just today, but from the limited time Kurt's spent with him he's been edgy. Eyes always downcast, shaking when someone approaches him, but he isn't like that with Kurt. It doesn't make sense, Blaine looks at him with such hope, or at least he did at the shelter. After the car ride Blaine watched him with guilt, and fear, it's not something that Kurt feels good about.  
  
He remembers the scars along the hybrid's back, so many, and the hybrid hadn't even flinched. They had to be old, stark white against his tanned skin, but some had looked like they had been so deep, he wonders how this hybrid is still alive. How long has this dog been on the streets? What happened to his old family? Did he even have one? Kurt's heard about the illegal breeding that's been finally shut down. They had found a ton of them, so many, and a lot more escaped. Those hybrid's had been dangerous, lions, tigers, and bears, all strange forest animals, and now they prowl at night. Kurt's even heard about the wolf hybrids, they're said to be the worst because on full moons they will literally change into a full on wolf and attack. Of course, no one has actually seen one, so it all could just be fairy tales.  
  
There's a reason why Hybrid's are kept under close watch. Ohio is the worst of all, they made pounds simply so it would look good when they lead the half-animals to their execution. Kurt hates those places, he hates the people that make it so awful for these hybrids, and yet, he really cannot be friends with this one.   
  
McQueen was special, hand raised by the best and given to Kurt years ago. He was chipped, collared, and neutered (something that Kurt really didn't think was so cruel until he grew up) before Kurt even had learned his name. Blaine isn't like him at all, he's clingy, so boyish, and he's kind of got the prettiest eyes Kurt's ever seen. If it wasn't for his tail and ears, and the way he had smelled Kurt's leg upon meeting, Kurt wouldn't even have thought he was a hybrid.   
  
So he researched.   
  
Spent an hour in his room, half talking to Mercedes, and found out about how hybrids were actually a lot different than what he had originally assumed. Some had more human than animal characteristics, some were actually really smart, better IQ's than their human counterparts and were doing fairly well in their lives.   
  
Of course, there were also ones like McQueen, practically bred to be more animal than human, pampered but not so much that they couldn't fend for themselves. However, those kind would always need a human to care for them, some tasks proving too difficult to be left on their own free will.  
  
This stray, this hybrid on his bed, was so far, mute, but he'd been living on the streets for probably his whole life, he could easily live on his own after some sort of rehabilitation.   
  
Kurt sighs, the hybrid does look happy there, he seems to like Kurt for some reason that Kurt doesn't want to think about. McQueen never even stepped into his room, knowing it was off limits but this dog just walked in and took over his bed like he couldn't not do it.   
  
A small whine escapes from the hybrids mouth, his legs twitching and his eyebrows tightening. He's still asleep, but from the way his arms suddenly twitch and he presses more into the pillow, Kurt can assume he's having a nightmare. Slowly, he walks over to the bed, glad he at least took off his shoes before coming upstairs.   
  
Closer up, the hybrid's face changes, sniffing more into the space Kurt's taken up and his hand shoots out, hand trying to clench around something but Kurt backs away before it can touch him. Another whimper, more painful, more awful, and the arm gets tucked back to his chest. A small aching whine leaves his lips and Kurt's heart breaks for him.   
  
He changes out of his day clothes, gets into his pajamas as quickly as he can and then goes over to the side of the bed the dog isn't using. It's strange to get in bed with someone else, and when his body dips, the hybrid turns to the feel, to the scent maybe, and the whines from him die off as a hand grabs Kurt's and simply holds it against his chest.   
  
Kurt slowly tugs his hand free, the dog whines again but then scoots himself closer and that seems to calm him down. He's so much into Kurt's space, but not touching, and Kurt watches him until his eyes get heavy and he falls asleep.  
  
He wakes up sometime later, hand curled in something soft, and there is something warm pressing against the side of his body.  _Hair_ , he recognizes, and spreads his fingers, touching the soft strands, coming around to where there is a difference, fur, an ear that isn't human, but so nice to touch.   
  
Wait. His hand pulls away, that's the hybrid cuddled up against his leg. He opens his eyes, and looks down. The hybrid is curled up by him, head next to where his hand had laid, and is breathing slowly, still asleep. He looks happy though, a small smile on his lips and Kurt doesn't have the heart to make him sad again so he brings his hand back and rubs at his ears, still tired enough that it doesn't feel real, and eventually falls right back asleep.  
  
Kurt dreams about the hybrid that night. A torturous dream where the hybrid is smiling at Kurt like he's the sun, and is licking his cheek, tail wagging behind him. The hybrid is completely naked, so is Kurt, and they're rolling around on the bed, half-heartily play wrestling but the hybrid always relents and happily lets Kurt pin him to the bed, yipping out in excitement when they roll their hips together. It feels like hours, and Kurt is grinning too in the dream, wrapping his arm around the hybrid and petting at his tail, grabbing his ears, and kissing the hybrid like it's the last day of their life.  
  
Morning is a different story. Kurt's hand rubs against the fur absently, mind slowly waking up and then remembering his dream, remembering last night.   
  
The dog is still in his room. He jerks his hand off his hair and tries to sit up but loses his balance and instead falls to the floor. It's got to be karma, because this is wrong, he shouldn't be sharing his bed with a hybrid, he's not going to be one of  _those_  people.   
  
He gets up and the dog is watching him. His eyes are wide, and he doesn't look like he just got woken up. 'How long have you been awake?' Not that he really expects an answer, the dog just sits up, legs curling underneath him and looking down at the covers. Kurt can't deal with this, not this dog. 'Out of my room, now. Shouldn't have even been in here in the first place.'  
  
The hybrid nearly falls off the bed in his shaking. His whole body trembling and Kurt almost apologizes, he can see the defeat in his walk, the way he averts his gaze but he can't, this is better for both of them.   
  
When the door finally shuts behind him he hears the whimpering. A loud thump that sounds like the hybrid just collapsed by his door and then the awful pitiful sound of whining. Kurt can't go to him though, the dream still fresh in his mind and how sick is Kurt that he dreamed of the hybrid in that way? It's wrong, it's like bestiality, isn't it? He's never heard of a human/hybrid relationship, not one that extended beyond friendship.   
  
Kurt is thankful when the dog moves away from the door. Maybe this will teach him that he and Kurt simply cannot be friends. He shoves the dream out of his mind, no longer tired, and plans to make a huge breakfast so he doesn't have to think about what that dream could mean.  
  
  
And then the dog has to go missing.   
  
He knows it's his fault automatically. His stomach feels uneasy because the dog has only ever tried to be nice to Kurt and all he's done is be awful. Burt even talks to him in the living room, telling him that he should be nicer and Kurt babbles out some excuse about McQueen, it is true too, just not the whole truth and he tries to avoid any room Burt is in after that.   
  
Carole calls them all to the kitchen and Kurt has never been so relieved to see the hybrid, sitting in a chair, trembling and looking at the bowl of cereal in front of him with sad eyes. The dog won't even so much as glance at Kurt, stares down to his hands instead as the conversation goes around him and he nods to something Burt says, the bowl gets pushed away but he takes a sip of the orange juice Carole puts in front of him. His nose crinkles at the taste, and setting the cup back down.  
  
He's probably never had it before, 'Would you like some water instead?' Kurt asks, shocking himself and the hybrid. Without looking, the hybrid shakes his head, and then gets up from the table. Kurt doesn't know when Carole or his dad left, he has been so focused on the hybrid, and he still is, watching him walk up the stairs, one hand on the railing and the other over his stomach.   
  
'You think there's like something wrong with his voice?' Finn asks.  
  
Kurt remembers the whines, the whimpers, 'no,' he replies sadly. He's pretty sure the hybrid can talk but is just too afraid to, and it's all his fault.


End file.
